The Silver Flow: A Drabble Collecton
by ArchFaith
Summary: Just a small collection of NashSierra drabbles, displaying the difficulties and small joys of daily life with the swordsman and the vampire. Part IV: So how do two completely incompatible people go about arranging a wedding, anyway?
1. New Beginnings

Note: All Suikoden elements belong to Konami.

Note: Here is a small collection I made for all Nash/Sierra shippers out there…ahhh…romance…

Timeline: This first section takes place after the events of Suikoden II and before the events of Suikoden III.

The Silver Flow: A Drabble Collection

Part I

by ArchFaith

**(Not Alone)**

"Are you frightened?"

He raised his head slightly, the soft moonlight making triangles of light against his tanned skin. Directing his eyes to the woman who lay across from him, he flashed a nervous smile.

"Yes."

His silver-companion looked back at him, sympathy gleaming in her ruby-colored eyes.

"So am I."

With a sudden sigh he edged closer to her, burying his blonde head into the crook of her pale shoulder.

"We do not have to go through with this, you understand," she said, stroking his blonde hair with her white hands. "You are still young…are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes," he answered after a moment's hesitation.

He was trembling suddenly; she pulled him closer to her, tucking his blonde head under her pale neck. "You do not have to do this, boy...your humanity is worth too much for you to give it up all for me."

"If you can go through all those centuries alone," he whispered, smoothing his hand up her white arm, "I will go through centuries more by your side."

-

**(Introduction)**

"Lena, Yulie…I want you to meet Sierra. Sierra Mikain."

The vampire slowly extended her pale hand, smiling nervously as she eyed the two women seated in front of her. There was Lena Suphala, the red-haired woman dressed in Harmonian military garb—this was Nash's aunt. And Yulie, with long blonde hair and a jacket of deep fuschia—his sister. "I am very pleased to meet you," she said as smoothly as she was able. "Nash has told me many things about his family."

Yulie was the first to take Sierra's outstretched hand. "Yes…it was quite a surprise for us when we received Nash's letter…we hadn't seen him for so long, it was an even bigger shock we when realized he was married." She eyed Sierra with a critical stare as the vampire tried her best to keep her already raging temper from flaring up again. "Are you Harmonian?"

"Ahh…no, actually. I am from the Outlands, far away from this region. Nash and I met in Caleria," Sierra replied, recounting in her mind the complicated history she and Nash had invented for her.

"Hmm…" Lena mumbled, eyeing Sierra's wispy silver hair and deep ruby eyes. "Your children would be considered first class citizens under Harmonian law."

"Hey, wait," Nash interjected. "Who said anything about children? Try to understand guys…it was the right time and the right place to get married. We weren't thinking about the future…"

"Right time, right place?" Lena echoed. "Right person."

Sierra felt Nash's arm slip gently around her waist. "Definitely."

To be continued.

End notes: Stay tuned for more fluffy NxS stories! And please…to every Suikoden author out there….PLEASE WRITE MORE NASH/SIERRA! I so want to read other people's NxS fanfics, but I'm sorry to say that there is a severe lack of them….and please review hehe….I want to hear what you all thought about these first two.


	2. Old Habits

Disclaimer: All Suikoden elements belong to Konami.

Note: While the first two drabbles took place **before** Suikoden III, these next ones take place **during** Suikoden III. Just assume that Sierra is indeed secretly visiting Nash at Budehuc Castle.

The Silver Flow: A Drabble Collection

Part II

by ArchFaith

**(Morning)**

"Ah…Nash?"

A sudden spark of anger welled up within the vampire's heart as she quickly sat up, pulling the blankets up to her naked body; she was sure it was early morning, and to be woken up at this hour…

Her anger quickly died away when she saw who it was that called her husband's name.

There she stood, a stately-looking lady with long silver hair and beautiful purple eyes. Dressed in almost a full suit of armor, she stood nervously by the bed, her face extremely uncomfortable as her eyes met Sierra's ruby gaze.

"I…I am sorry," the knight whispered, stepping back. "I did not know there was someone with him…"

Sierra smiled in amusement as she noted Nash's sleepy, unclothed figure next to her on the bed. "Quite alright, Lady Chris," she answered. "You need to speak with Nash?"

"Yes," the knight answered in obvious embarrassment. "I am sorry to have woken you up…"

"It is no problem," Sierra said, a sweet expression on her face. "I am quite pleased to meet you, my lady…Nash has told me many things about you. We are very old friends, you see…"

"Has he?" Chris said, her face turning red in the early sunlight. "Well…old friends, I'm sure. Ah, I'll be going then….I am sorry to have awoken you, miss…."

Sierra's grin grew even wider as she watched the knight stumble out of the room, mortified. _Nash, she is quite a piece of work_.

**(A Few Little Words)**

"I…I…"

She did not finish her sentence.

Within a few seconds both of them had collapsed against the wall, bodies wet with sweat, exhausted from their heated tryst. The cold stone was smoothing against her heated skin; she sighed deeply as he laid a kiss against her cool lips.

"What were you going to say, old girl?"

She smiled. "Ask me again next time."

He frowned. "That's not fair…tell me."

"I have forgotten what I was going to say…I became too wrapped up in what we were doing…"

"Sierra," he whispered, sounding almost like a little child.

"Come now," she answered. "You already know what was going to say."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Just say it already."

"If you want to hear it so much, say it yourself."

He smirked as he laid her gently against the wall. "You love me…is that right?"

She scowled and nodded. "Don't rub it in," she whispered, squeezing his hand with her sharp fingernails.

To be continued.

End note: I love drabbles! They're so much fun to write!


	3. A Bit of Conversation

Disclaimer: All Suikoden elements belong to Konami.

Note: Third edition!

The Silver Flow: A Drabble Collection

Part III

by ArchFaith

**(Risk)**

"Ah," the blonde woman agreed, her eyes narrowing in recognition. "So Sierra is your wife."

Nash nodded, a smooth grin appearing on his face. "Yup…you remember her, right? She's told me a lot about you and the Karaya tribe"

The chieftain nodded. "She was my colleague during the Dunan Unification War. Hmm…come to think of it, I did hear rumors that she had married a young mortal man a couple of years ago…so that would make you…"

"Yup…her one and only soulmate."

"So we're going to trust someone who came out of nowhere just because you _might _have known his wife?" Hugo had appeared in the doorway, his eyebrows raised as he eyed the unfamiliar spy.

Lucia smiled, and went over to give her son an affectionate pat on the head. "You wouldn't want to make Sierra angry, son," she said, smiling back at Nash. "I don't want to take any chances."

**(A Certain Feeling)**

"I like him."

"What?"

She was leaning against him, her silvery strands brushing his ear as they watched the sun set over the walls of Budehuc.

"Like who?"

"Your fellow spy and mercenary," she answered without pause. "The former Fire Bringer…Geddoe. He is very handsome."

"What about him, then?"

"He is very charming…we should have sex with him."

"_Are you serious!"_

She looked up at him, a pout upon her face. "Come now…you wanted Jeane and we had her. I want Geddoe now."

"That was completely different!" he exclaimed, looking down at her with a scowl.

"I see no difference," she answered matter-of-factly. "Get him for me. For us."

A few moments of silence passed.

"He wouldn't do it," Nash pressed on.

Sierra turned her bored face to his. "So?"

A wicked grin formed on his lips. "I'm sure I could get Sasarai instead."

To be continued.

End note: Yes, Nash is really the naughty one…stay tuned for a few more drabbles.


	4. An Awkward Engagement

Note: All Suikoden elements belong to Konami.

Author's Note: OK, enough with chronology. These next two drabbles take place after Suikogaiden, before Nash and Sierra were married.

The Silver Flow: A Drabble Collection

Part IV

by ArchFaith

**(Proposal)**

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

The vampire had walked a few paces ahead of him on the path; turning slowly, she gracefully clasped her hands behind her back. "I just wished to speak to you for a few moments."

He cocked his head as he stepped up beside her; they resumed a leisurely pace, the moonlight playing on the misty grass of the serene-looking plain.

They walked in silence for a few minutes; in the course of half an hour, Sierra suddenly spun around, her ruby eyes fixing onto his azure.

"You will marry me, Nash…?" A command, with a hint of a question.

He was stunned—and slightly amused. "Are—are you proposing to me, Sierra?"

She quickly turned her head, feeling a slight hint of blood rushing to her face. "If that is what you want to call it…here," she continued, producing a small, shiny object from the folds of her sleeve. She took his hand in hers, and slipped the gold band onto his finger.

"Well…what is your answer, boy? Will you consider this union?"

His smile was sufficient.

**(Name)**

"Well, here it is, Master and Mistress Latkje. Just sign this and the marriage will be complete."

_Mistress Latkje? _she repeated in her mind, shuddering at the sound of the new name. Taking the feathered pen in her hands, she skimmed over the marriage contract and gracefully signed her name at the bottom.

_Sierra Mikain Latkje._

"But I will still be known as Mistress Mikain, if anything."

"You will not take your husband's name fully, madam?" the registrar asked, mildly surprised. "It is customary in Harmonia for a woman to remove her maiden name upon marriage."

"That is known to me," she answered, narrowing her eyes. "Nash…" she sighed, shoving the pen into his hands. "Just sign and let us be over with this."

He grinned as he pressed the pen to the paper. _Hehehe. Mistress Latkje. I know she wouldn't go for it. _He signed his name under hers, in a slightly larger size.

_Nash Mikain Latkje. _

"Quite absurd!" the official stammered out. "A husband taking his wife's maiden name into his own? What of your family's old honor, Sir Nash?"

The swordsman and the vampire stole a furtive glance at each other; a grin on his side, a wink on hers.

End Note: Today I felt like taking old conventions and twisting them around a bit…a woman proposing to a man, husband and wife taking each other's name…I wanted to be a little progressive. Hope you liked it…please review!


End file.
